Orvaq
. The mercenary band Saric's Squad grew out of the numerous intimidations, briberies, and murders that the Senator ordered to protect and expand his interests. By 1000 AP Saric's Squad has become one of the major players in the Islands region.]] "Orvaq? Bunch of stuck up aristocrats if you ask me. You won't find their like here my friend, too dirty for their hands. Haven't had an Orvaq pass through these doors in years, and the last one who did was some Observer who had gone and gotten his ship stolen and couldn't afford anywhere else. Mind you, I knew a guy who owned a place down in sub-level 30, you know, Z-sector? Anyway, he claims an Orvaq strike squad tore up his establishment not three months ago. He says they came in all masks and scanner drones, looking for some small-time stim pusher who drank in the place. When he and some of his boys resisted, they blew the guards apart and vaped the pusher there and then. Left without a word. Now this guy I know ain't too bright, how could you be to run a business in Z-sector? He's not smart enough to lie about this kind of stuff, and in fact a month later I heard he got a big payout from an anonymous account and moved up to some apartment in F-sec. So no, I ain't seen your Orvaq, but I'd be careful flipping over too many stones in this system. They're here somewhere, and whatever they got going on they might not like it being disturbed." The Orvaq are one of the most powerful races in the known Galaxy. An ancient Republic hailing from the Pillar region, they were one of three races that formed Circle upon the end of the Orvaq-Ulossi war. The Orvaq have since renounced slavery and maintain cordial relations with both the Ulossi and their former labourers, the Klinvol. Nevertheless, the Orvaq have a mixed and occasionally sinister reputation among the Circle species and beyond, with many seeing them as holding undue influence over Pillar's markets. In truth, the Orvaq never fully recovered from their loss of territory and prestige 1000 years ago, and are always looking for new avenues to make themselves relevant both in Pillar and beyond. For information on the Orvaq Republic, the official government of the Orvaq Species, see here Biology Physiology Orvaq are bipedal humanoids that stand around 6'2"-6'8". With long arms and legs, both males, females and rinoq, the third gender of the Orvaq species, present a thin, intimidating silhouette. Primarily carnivorous, the Orvaq have sharp teeth and small claws on both their hands and feet. Although in high society an upright posture is expected, when at ease, among friends or away from other Orvaq, they usually hunch their backs by several inches for comfort, as an upright posture can be painful if endured for long periods without rest, or without the proper clothes, braces or technological aides. Orvaq also show a great deal of variance in appearance, with skin tones ranging from bone white to dark grey. In addition, many grow thin, wiry hair that often covers the head crest. The head crest, which is more pronounced in females and the elderly, is considered a sign of wisdom and power. Reproduction Orvaq reproduce sexually between a male and female, with the female usually giving birth to 1-2 offspring. In addition, the Orvaq can give birth to a third gender, called a rinoq. Rinoq are born with no sexual organs or hair, grow to a shorter stature than their male and female counterparts, and are almost exclusively pale in complexion. Their lifespan is also considerably longer, usually by about 30 years. At various stages in Orvaq history these rinoq ''were seen as abominations, soothsayers, sacred beings or embarrassments. Currently in Orvaq society ''rinoq are legal indistinct from the other genders, but in private they are treated differently, often pushed into careers or positions where celibacy and long life are considered aides, such as servants, scientists and even as politicians. There is also a widely held belief that rinoq '' are naturally adept as Biopsychs. The percentage of ''rinoq in Orvaq society is quite small, around 0.01, or 1/10'000. Lifespan Orvaq typically mature at the age of 25, and are considered legal adults at that age. Old age, with modern medicinal and technological techniques, can be postponed until around 100, and most Orvaq die by 120. The oldest Orvaq ever recorded was Forsal Lor, a rinoq who, aided by his unusual gender and obscene investments into his own medical care, reached the age of 174. Category:Species